Magvel
Magvel '''(Japanese: マギ・ヴァル, '''Magi Val) was the continent which serves as the setting for Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. All of the countries in Magvel (except for Carcino) were founded by one of the ancient heroes who sealed away the Demon King. History Founding Long ago, monsters roamed the land, and humanity was nearing the brink of extinction. In desperation, mankind appealed to the heavens and it was granted through a blinding light. With the power to dispel evil, five glorious treasures as Sacred Stones were used by Morva and the five heroes to combat the hordes of monsters and the Demon King himself. After a gruesome battle, the Demon King is defeated and his body is buried in the Black Temple within Darkling Woods, with his spirit sealed within the Sacred Stone that would eventually belong to Grado. The five Stones were then distributed to each hero, who would become the rulers of Renais, Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, and Grado. As each country enshrined its Sacred Stone in a secure location, relative peace settled into the continent for the next 800 years. War of the Stones Things started to change some time around 801, when prince Lyon began his experiments with Grado's Sacred Stone, initially for the betterment of humanity. However, in the year 802 Lyon's father, Vigarde had died. Unable to cope with this, Lyon pushed his experiments further, which allowed the Demon King to possess him. And, in the year 803, used him by setting Grado to war with every other country on the continent. During the war, every Sacred Stone on Magvel was destroyed except for Rausten's stone. Erika, Ephraim, and their companions assembled and eventually led the final assault on Darkling Woods, and sealed away the revived Demon King once again, while destroying his true body, preventing a future resurrection. Aftermath At the end of this conflict only a single Sacred Stone remained. And while the countries started rebuilding, a disastrous earthquake struck Grado, though Renais chooses to aid Grado in recover. Nations Renais The kingdom of Renais is ruled by King Fado, the peerless Warrior King. It is the home of the twin lords Ephraim and Eirika. Frelia The kingdom of Frelia is ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King and the father of the pegasus knight Tana and the sniper Innes. Frelia is also home to pegasi which are trained for military purposes. Jehanna The kingdom of Jehanna is ruled by Ismaire, the Queen of the White Dunes. Her son is Joshua, the myrmidon. Rausten The theocracy of Rausten is ruled by Pontifex Mansel, the Divine Emperor. His heir is his niece L'Arachel, the troubadour. It was founded by the saintly Latona, one of the Five Heroes. Grado The Grado Empire is ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor. His son, the necromancer Lyon, is a good friend of Ephraim and Eirika. Grado is the largest country of Magvel and its eponymous founder, Grado, was the leader of the Five Heroes who stood against the Demon King. Carcino The emerging mercantile republic of Carcino is governed by a council of elders and, unlike the other nations of Magvel, is more of a democratic-republic than a monarchy or theocracy. It was established more recently than the other nations and is the only nation not founded by one of the Five Heroes. Territories and locations poly 114 120 117 140 114 155 122 165 132 177 158 194 169 185 188 183 263 217 278 219 265 148 216 126 192 100 165 98 142 113 Renais poly 55 170 73 159 93 163 115 119 144 113 167 98 194 89 223 54 206 51 181 43 171 43 169 38 176 33 171 29 161 30 141 17 126 23 105 19 87 27 71 26 64 30 69 35 80 39 94 35 112 37 86 44 58 61 62 64 61 67 56 66 44 74 45 80 37 90 29 93 21 108 26 111 31 106 38 117 32 124 31 126 35 128 30 136 36 155 48 158 Frelia poly 1 52 13 50 19 39 26 36 32 27 50 27 38 35 49 43 50 55 26 51 29 58 40 61 42 63 30 69 20 73 8 71 10 62 3 62 Frelia poly 432 140 401 118 373 108 350 90 343 73 323 55 324 46 316 48 310 44 324 37 324 47 341 35 358 31 360 23 371 22 381 34 396 31 398 38 410 38 409 43 418 41 438 55 425 56 437 70 427 74 428 76 465 75 476 78 468 88 449 90 443 100 465 122 447 134 442 127 424 128 435 135 Rausten poly 426 210 424 197 439 181 451 178 452 175 444 168 444 164 449 163 450 159 444 153 435 150 436 146 432 141 401 117 374 108 348 87 327 91 315 112 293 118 265 149 279 222 314 238 322 252 332 257 355 249 357 246 343 243 354 239 370 244 380 237 399 239 400 234 390 230 363 228 342 231 334 226 360 222 406 222 407 218 402 212 407 208 417 212 Jehanna poly 34 217 55 201 54 179 55 174 60 168 72 160 94 163 114 120 117 141 115 155 131 177 159 195 168 186 188 183 262 217 277 216 279 223 314 238 321 252 322 259 316 267 319 273 323 273 328 275 329 287 326 287 320 279 315 283 302 271 302 279 307 284 305 301 286 312 277 305 269 294 265 296 266 301 260 302 255 297 244 305 237 294 231 292 229 297 222 300 219 297 216 306 208 299 177 296 154 299 147 294 140 295 140 286 121 281 96 282 75 278 72 273 41 278 60 263 76 263 97 254 106 256 95 264 118 263 118 255 128 260 128 255 142 247 133 246 140 241 128 236 147 230 173 231 185 224 151 225 148 219 139 221 129 216 136 225 135 227 117 230 110 223 120 219 127 216 117 208 104 210 93 208 93 212 80 212 79 207 66 208 77 215 73 220 74 227 79 231 79 237 63 242 54 235 49 228 32 224 Grado poly 236 54 223 53 194 88 166 98 192 100 214 123 266 149 280 132 282 117 287 106 280 96 245 93 239 79 226 77 230 71 222 68 224 63 239 58 Carcino }} Etymology One possibility could be that the 'vel' in 'Magvel' comes from the 'Vel' in Hindu tradition, a mythical spear wielded by the god Murugan. Also, spears used by the Tamil people of south India were called 'vels.' The 'mag' in 'Magvel' probably refers to 'magic,' but it could also imply 'magna,' which means 'great' in Latin, or to 'magi,' which was the name for the priestly upper class of ancient Persian society. In the Japanese version of the name, マギ・ヴァル (Magi Val), the first part is quite clearly means "magi." The latter part is still vague, as ヴァル does not hold any meaning on its own. It may be derived from the Norse 'valr', which means "those slain in battle." Trivia *Like Jugdral, Magvel seems to be a polytheistic continent, as the Vanessa-Syrene C support mentions that their family owns an amulet of the war god, Fale, and Duessel's soldiers (if you keep all three alive in Turning Traitor) wish the blessings of the "gods of war" upon him. Category:Locations Category:Continents